


Simplicity

by RunRabbitRun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Wedding Night, Will Graham Has A Nice Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alana get married and everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme: [Inspired by willgrahamhasaniceday.tumblr.com I would like some sweet, hot wedding night sex please and thank you. Because I'm a giant sap and I need relief some the Season Finale. ](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3854022)
> 
> Because I too need some Happy after Savoureaux.

Will has little family to speak of (a few cousins he’s barely spoken to in years) but they send ‘Save the Date’ cards off to Louisiana anyway. Surprisingly enough, five out of the ten recipients send e-mails (or a card, in the case of 90 year old Mrs. Roselyn Graham-Beaufort) saying that yes, they’d love to come.

Alana’s family and wide circle of friends more than makes up for the dearth of guests from the Graham side. Their colleagues from the Bureau also RSVP. Will frowns at the ever-expanding guest list but Alana only laughs at him and says that fifty guests is actually pretty small for a modern wedding. Their wedding party is also, Alana says, comparatively tiny. Alana has her sister as her Maid of Honor and Will fumblingly asks Beverly to be his Best Man.

They get married on a Saturday in late August. The ceremony takes place in Alana’s parent’s sprawling backyard. It’s simple and easy. Will wears a plain but handsome suit he bought on Bev’s advice and Alana wears a tea-length ivory dress and a pink rose in her hair. They exchange vows before a Justice of the Peace and kiss chastely while their gathered friends and family clap. Somewhere in the crowd, Zeller wolf-whistles and Price and Jack laugh.

Almost immediately afterward Will is enveloped by his family. They’re a quiet, sweet faced group of people with lilting accents and soft smiles who have the look of hard work about them. Seeing Will amongst his own people makes Alana smile and tear up a little. She forces down a giggle when she hears Will’s drawl start to sneak out here and there as he catches up with his folks. The sedate Graham family seems a little bewildered by Alana’s easy-going, chatty relatives but they get along just fine after a beer or two. The children of Will’s cousins and Alana’s nieces and nephews run around with Will’s dogs (their dogs, now). Alana’s two brothers happily talk fishing and sports with Will’s male cousins.

Will sports a dazed, slightly giddy grin the entire evening, as though he can’t believe this is really happening to him. Alana smiles and laughs so much her face hurts by the time they bring the cake out. They feed each other cake (Will goes bright red when Alana nips his fingertips) and Alana dances with her Dad while Will awkwardly acquiesces to a waltz with his Mrs. Roselyn in lieu of the Mother-Son dance. Beverly and Alana’s sister dance and hobnob with all of Will’s male relatives (including a rowdy six-year old) and direct the flow of events so that Will and Alana can sit back and enjoy their wedding with minimal effort.

It lasts a long time, but it’s so mellow that no one minds as the hours slip by. The kids chase fireflies while the adults slow-dance on the grass or lounge in lawnchairs, sipping beer and nibbling on leftover cake. They all drift off around midnight, giving hugs and kisses and congratulations. Mrs. Roselyn kisses Alana firmly on both cheeks and says something to Will in French, gesturing pointedly at Alana’s flat tummy. Alana grins and asks sweetly for a translation but Will only goes red again and deflects the question.

Alana and Will try to stay to help clean up and wrangle the dogs, but Alana’s mother shoos them off, telling them not to worry about it. They hem and haw until Mr. Bloom threatens to carry them home himself.  
They drive back to Alana’s house (their house, Will corrects himself). Will’s practically been living there for the past year and has only just put his own place up on the market. Officially moving out will be easy considering a good number of his things have already migrated.

Alone at last, they troop up to the bedroom. They don’t fall on each other like starved people. They don’t jump each other like animals. They come together like sand and rising tide. Alana’s dress has thirty tiny, satin buttons marching down the back and it takes Will well over a full minute to get them all undone. He slides the dress down her body and takes her hand as she steps nimbly over the pooled fabric. Alana loves pretty bras and panties, he knows. Will doesn’t particularly care for lace and mesh and embroidered flowers, but he goes hot at the site of Alana in her cream colored delicates. Alana undresses him, one piece at a time. Finally she snaps playfully at the waistband of his boxer briefs and he shucks them off eagerly, a little clumsily, transfixed as she unhooks her bra, slides her panties down, and reclines nude on the bed, waiting for him. She looks good on the plum-colored sheets, all pink skin and shining dark hair.

She rides him first, straddling his prone hips and taking him deep into herself. Will cups her ass in one hand and gently massages her clit with the other as she rocks them. It’s slow, even halting. They’re loose-limbed and a little punch-drunk after the long day. Alana almost loses her balance at one point and they laugh. Will takes advantage and flips her onto her back. She Ooohs and feigns a swoon then purrs when he pushes inside her. They go slow for a little while longer but then Alana hooks her ankles behind Will’s thighs and says ‘Faster…’

It’s sweet and a little frantic and _perfect_. Will buries his face in Alana’s hair and clasps her close. Alana feels herself start to flutter and clench and slips a hand in between them to finish herself off. Will’s own long fingers join hers and then she’s coming in waves, sweetness and release radiating out to the tips of her fingers and toes. Will stutters when he feels her tighten around him and comes with a punched-in-the-gut sound. They lie there together, and it’s so simple.

They’ll have problems, because they’re married now and because Alana can be nosy and because Will can be a brick wall. Will will sometimes wake in the night screaming and sweating and Alana will be worried out of her mind for him. Occasionally Alana will cry at unexpected times and Will will try his best to comfort her. Neither of them can eat meat anymore and they hold hands tightly and give the butcher’s section at the grocery a very wide berth. It will be difficult, sometimes, because though shared trauma binds people together it doesn’t necessarily make for smooth sailing.

But sometimes Will goes hiking with his dogs and brings Alana bright feathers or pretty flowers or perfectly smooth river cobbles, glittering with flecks of mica. Alana stays up with Will when he can’t sleep and stands by him steadfastly when he quits the FBI for good. They keep in touch with their friends at the Bureau but otherwise don’t have anything to do with the BAU. It’s not easy, but it’s simple and it’s good.


End file.
